


Hazawa Tsugumi is Well-Liked by Hikawa Household

by warmmeatbun



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family, Hazawa Parents, Hikawa Parents, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmmeatbun/pseuds/warmmeatbun
Summary: The day finally comes for Sayo to bring Tsugumi meet her family. At first she felt anxious, but it turned out alright, or so she thought.





	Hazawa Tsugumi is Well-Liked by Hikawa Household

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Afterglow's event めぐる季節、はじまりの空 where Ran stated that つぐみが氷川家に好かれやすいっていう説もあるけど  
Since then, I can't stop imagining Tsugumi getting spoiled by the whole family.  
I wrote Hikawa parents according to my own head-canon, for people who feel not comfortable please refrain from reading. Thank you!

Being a mother of a twin is not an easy task for Hikawa mother. It is proven when their daughter started to avoid each other, to be fair the older sister is the only one who did the avoiding, and create an uncomfortable air whenever they are having moment together as a family. She just realized that she and her husband might had giving an impression that they treat Hina better than her sister. The moment she realized, the crate between her beloved daughters had gone too wide and she can’t do anything. Once, she tried to talk with Sayo but ended up angering her daughter. Her pained expression that day convince the mother that she worsened the situation and since that day she can only hoped that someday her twins will be able to make up.

It was summer, after Tanabata Day when she saw a frozen solid relationship their daughters share has melted. Since that day, she can see that their daughter has slowly reconciling and having a better relationship day by day. The mother then realized that Sayo’s band, Roselia, has taken a role to push Sayo’s back in facing her own little sister. It was the day when the mother really grateful for her daughter to join the band.

Even now, when she finished washing the plates after dinner, she saw her daughters sit side-by-side in the couch and looking at the idol program featuring Pastel*Palettes. Hina will pointed the screen once a while and look like telling her sister something, that makes Sayo letting out a little smile. Their father, who sitting in the single sofa beside the twins also letting out a soft smile looking at their daughters. Their mother letting out a small chuckle seeing the rare expression of her husband.

Hikawa mother put the plates on their places, wipe her hand and join her family in front of the television. They had a small talk for a while and then at some point they are having a comfortable silence, looking at the television again. It was until Sayo suddenly letting out a small cough that caught her parent’s attention. Sayo looks like a nervous ball with a gleam red on her cheeks, but then she proceeds to calling out to her parents.

“Father, mother, can I ask you about something?”

The father nods at the question and the mother give her a positive answer. Sayo looks a bit relieved and continuing her words.

“I was wondering if father and mother have some time in the weekend?”

It was rare for Sayo to ask them this question, but the mother quickly answer her, “Of course I have, dear”.

Sayo nods and shift her gaze towards her father. He’s a usually a quiet man so a single nod is enough for Sayo to sighed a breath of relieve. Getting a bit curious, Hikawa mother start to questioning her daughter the meaning behind her sudden question. Sayo gets a bit flustered, but after she took a deep breath, she return her gaze to her parents and open her mouth.

“Well, actually I’m thinking to introduce father and mother to my lover”

Both the parents looking at Sayo like looking at some rare animal from the depth of ocean. Lover? Their daughter who obsessed with guitar and shows no interest other than eating potato? The parents still can’t respond properly until Hina suddenly stand up and doing a banzai pose.

“What? Tsugu-chan will coming over? Yay!! I have a day off in the weekend, lucky!”

“Wa- Hina it’s not that I want to introduce Tsugumi-san to **you**”

“Aw come on, I can at least play with her, right?”

“You see her almost every day already!”

“Well, playing with Tsugu-chan is always _boppin_, so..”

“Geez at least let me properly introduce her to our parents…Mom? Dad? Are you okay?”

Noticing their parents that said nothing since earlier making Sayo and Hina realize something is odd. Noticing their daughters gaze on them, the couple suddenly snapped back into their consciousness. The mother let out a small laugh, “Sorry, it was kind of surprising”.

Sayo blinks at her mother expression, “Well, I’m sorry I never told you but, well as Hina implied earlier my lover is a girl. It’s okay if you don’t accept our relationship for now, but-“

“No, dear. That’s not the case at all!”

Sayo instantly assuming that their parents sudden silence is due to their realization from twin’s conversation that her lover is a girl, but hearing the mother’s reply, Sayo realizes that it seems that was not the case. Sayo tilts her head a little, looking for a further explanation.

“Well, this might sound rude as your parents and I think both your father and I had the same thing in our minds earlier.”

Hikawa mother throws a side glance toward her husband, and her husband nods as a sign to let her wife continue.

“Well, we kind of thought that…you have no interest aside from guitar and potato to get you a lover, so it is kind of surprising. But of course, it was a good one, okay?”

Hina doing her best to suppressed her laughter while Sayo put on her usual grumpy expressions and muttering under her breath, “Okay, that was rude.”

* * *

The Sunday morning, Tsugumi had prepared her heart for today. After the last date, Sayo told her that she wants to introduce her to their parents. Hazawa parents has since a long time ago figuring their relationship (actually it was the mother at first and then she told her slow husband about their daughter not-so-secret relationship) and Sayo thinks it is kind of unfair if only her parents don't have any idea about their relationship. After all, Sayo wants to have a proper and blessed relationship with Tsugumi and in order to achieve that she feels that their parents blessing is very necessary.

Tsugumi once again checking her outfit on front of the mirror inside her room. After a soft slap on her cheek, she goes out of her room and heading downstairs into the dining room where her parents are waiting.

“Good morning mom, dad”

“Good morning, Tsugumi. That clothes are cute and suits you very well”. Her dad answers her greeting first and compliment her daughter with a soft smile. Tsugumi blushing a bit and thank her dad. Her mother answers her greeting from the kitchen while Tsugumi took a seat in front of her dad and starting to eat her breakfast. Her mother then joins them for the breakfast with the usual chattering about Afterglow or student council. When finishing her breakfast, Tsugumi checks that there are no crumbs around her mouth or any stains in her clothes. Looking at her nervous-ball daughter, her mother chuckles a bit and taking a paper bag from the kitchen, “Don’t forget the presents from our humble Hazawa Café!”

Tsugumi accepted the paper bag and beam a smile toward her mother, “Thank you, mom! Then I will be leaving now, mom, dad!”

“Yes, take care of the car, Tsugumi” Answer her dad with her never changing usual soft smile while her mother waves her hands with a reassuring smile. Tsugumi is heading to the spot between her house and Sayo’s house. “Okay, let’s get _tsugurific_ again today!”

* * *

it’s still 9 in the morning but Sayo can feel the air of summer that started to seeping through her skin. She took her handkerchief and wipe her forehead with the cloth. A familiar small step can be heard from her back and she turned around to find her girlfriend breathing heavily. “I’m sorry to let you waiting!”. Sayo gently smiled at her and touch her cheek, removing the strands of her hair due to running earlier, “It’s okay, it’s still ahead of our meeting time”. Tsugumi took a deep breath and then softly held Sayo’s hand that still comfortably stayed in her cheek, “I’m looking forward for today”, say Tsugumi with a soft smile, a smile that Sayo loves so much. Sayo nods, “Me too”. She fixed the grip in their hand to hold Tsugumi’s hand once again and walking back to her place.

“I’m home”

“Sorry for the intrusion…”

When they finally arrived at the Hikawa household, the first person who greets Tsugumi is the familiar cheerful tone and sudden hug, “Welcome to our home, Tsugu-chan!!” 

Tsugumi, already used to the student council president’s antics, deal with the sudden bear hug perfectly without any signs of stumbling. “Hello, Hina-senpai. I’m in your care for today!”

Sayo is looking a bit annoyed at the scene before her, patiently waiting until her sister finished greeting Tsugumi with her usual over-friendly gesture. After a little chat between them, she lets Tsugumi free from the hug, “Here, I will give Tsugu-chan back, onee-chan! Your face is as scary as always, by the way!”

Sayo sighs annoyedly and Tsugumi give her a reassuring touch to Sayo’s hand, already getting used to the routine. The three of them always doing this at the point that their bandmates already consider the antics is a normal thing, except Ran who always seemingly a bit too protective over Tsugumi. Hina grins playfully until an unfamiliar voice entering her ears. “_Ara_, it’s sure is lively over here!”

Tsugumi nervously looking at the pair of eyes who look exactly like Sayo’s eyes. The soft edge and a dark, beautiful emerald that she loved. Tsugumi bows her head while introducing herself. “Nice to meet you, my name is Hazawa Tsugumi!”

Tsugumi then lift her head and meet again with the exact same pair of eyes since earlier. Then, she slowly picking up her paper bag and give it to the mother with her usual smile, “This is from my parents, I hope you enjoy it.”

Hikawa mother accept the paper bag with a soft, bashful smile, “Fufu, what an adorable girl. Please come in so I can introduce you to my husband!” Hikawa mother grabbed Tsugumi’s hand and pull her toward the living room leaving her daughters.

Hina and Sayo looking at the scene before them with an awe, it was very rare seeing their mother act like that. Sensing something strange, Sayo hurriedly chase after her mother toward the living room. Hina, who feel something _boppin_ will happen later also happily chasing after her sister.

Tsugumi sits in the living room on the three-seater sofa. She placed in the middle, Sayo is in her right side and for some reason the twin’s mother is happily sitting on her left side. Hikawa father sitting in the single seater the left side and Hina happily eating the cake from Tsugumi earlier in the two-seater sofa on the right side. Tsugumi feels so nervous getting surrounded by a gorgeous-looking family

(_Hikawa genes sure is something)_

Trying to ease her nervousness, she started to think something ridiculous. Unfortunately, it makes her more restless than before and breaking a cold sweat.

Sayo tries to break the silence between them after Tsugumi’s simple self-introduction, “So, father and mother, this is Hazawa Tsugumi, and we started going out since last spring”

Hikawa mother giving an _ufufu_~ aura while the father expression is unreadable. He’s kind of remind Tsugumi with Sayo from the first time they met in the CiRCLE before they properly knowing each other through baking class.

“So, I heard Tsugumi-chan is working as vice-president in Haneoka student council?”, a sudden question from the mother. Tsugumi straighten her back and answer her with a shrieking yes. Her mother giggles again and clap her hand, “Thank you for always looking not only one of our daughters but both”

Tsugumi getting flustered with the sudden topic responded with a nervous smile while saying it is not really big deal. The mother gotten brighter than before and patting Tsugumi’s head, “You don’t have to be so nervous”

This time, getting a sudden pat, Tsugumi blushed and staring down at her own lap and nods a little. Seeing that, Sayo had an urge to just excuse their-selves and having a private time just the two of them but she knows she must endure. Tsugumi, realizing that she behaves not as she planned, trying to get back on her track and decided to taken Hikawa mother’s suggestion.

“Um, excuse me uncle, actually I heard from Sayo-san that you fancied coffee, is that true?”

Hikawa father nods at the question. Already heard from the Sayo that her father is not really the talkative type, Tsugumi then proceed to looking at her left side, Sayo’s mother.

“And auntie, from what I heard you like tropical fruits, right?”

Hikawa mother nods with a smile resulting on a big smile on Tsugumi’s face.

“This might sound impudent, but may I borrow your kitchen?”

The Hikawa’s mother only had one answer and of course it is a yes.

“Please wait for a bit, I will brew the coffee that I hope suits uncle’s taste and some refreshment from our café’s new product for summer!”

The parents looking a bit curious and stole a glance toward the kitchen. Sayo offered her help and Tsugumi gladly accept the offer. It was the first time for Hikawa parents to see that soft smile on her daughter, the warm gaze that directed only for a girl who stand beside her in the kitchen. They divide the role between them, working diligently, but sometimes a giggle can be heard. Hearing the heartful laughter from Sayo brings back memories to the past.

After a short while, a tempting smell fresh-brewed of coffee filling the air and enticing everyone especially Hikawa father. Tsugumi carefully put the cups in the table while Sayo brings the fruits-based refreshment. Hikawa mother looks so pleased with the sweets and asks a lot about the tropical fruits she used.

Hikawa father smells the coffee, he instantly let out a rare small smile. “This smell so good, you have a knack for brewing coffee, Hazawa-san”

Getting a sudden praise, Tsugumi smiles bashfully and thank Hikawa father. The father then sip the coffee and looking at Tsugumi’s direction with a gentle smile, “The taste is a bit weak, but it has a gentle taste. It’s been a while since I tasted this kind of brew”

Getting a sudden review, Tsugumi started to getting a bit fired up and asked in what way her coffee tastes weak, of what else is lacking from her coffee. Answering her enthusiasm, Hikawa father also responds Tsugumi’s question and give a few advices.

“Thank you, uncle. I learned a lot from your advices”

“No, I also quite like the taste of your brew. If you don’t mind, I’d like to taste it again”

“Of course! Uncle’s insight is very precise and I felt like I could do better next time! I will be very happy if you are willing to taste my coffee again”

Hikawa’s father looks scary at first because he’s expressionless, but his smile resembles Sayo’s smile and Tsugumi really enjoyed discovering that.

“Dear, are you done there? It’s unfair you are monopolizing Tsugumi-chan for yourself, you know?”

Hikawa mother suddenly appears and for some reason pats Tsugumi’s head. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, we are getting too absorbed in our coffee talk”, answer Hikawa father who for some reason also put his hand in Tsugumi’s head to gently pat her head.

“Umm?” Getting a sudden pet-like treatment, Tsugumi only manage to do nothing while the two hands on top of her head are not showing any signs of stopping.

“Father! Mother! That’s unfair! I also want to pat Tsugu-chan!”

“Eh?!” Not only Tsugumi, Sayo also let out a surprise sound. Before Hina manages to land her hand on top of Tsugumi’s hand, Sayo brilliantly pull Tsugumi into her direction and hug her from behind, “Okay that’s enough, we will retreat to our room, please enjoy the coffee and sweets!”

Before the parents and Hina can sound their displease, Sayo hurriedly pull Tsugumi’s hand onto the second floor to her own room. The rest of Hikawa family just look at two of them who ushered into second floor while not bother to hiding that they are not pleased by Sayo's act.

“I’m sorry about that, Tsugumi-san”, said Sayo while letting Tsugumi come inside her room. Tsugumi chuckles and sit on her usual spot, the yellow colored cushion that Sayo bought especially for Tsugumi. Sayo took a sit behind her and placed her hand around Tsugumi’s waist. Looking at the unusual state of Sayo, Tsugumi can’t help but feel ticklish inside, seems like Sayo still feel a bit worn out by her family. Tsugumi gently rub her head with Sayo’s chin, resulting a tighter hug than before.

After a long, pleasant silence, Tsugumi lay her back on Sayo’s chest, “I’m glad your family accept me well, um, or maybe too well?”

Sayo thinks for a moment and nods, “Maybe you have special things that make our Hikawa DNA likes you so much”

Tsugumi laughs followed by Sayo’s hearty laugh. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Tsugumi once again get reminded that Sayo, while looking aloof is someone who will drop an unexpectedly huge bomb without any warning.

“Despite getting a bit annoyed back then, to be honest, I was pretty delighted. This shows that my family will welcome you as my bride whole-heartedly”, said Sayo while smiling gently at Tsugumi. Tsugumi can’t reply Sayo’s words with anything and just looking in awe towards Sayo with a bright red face. At first Sayo is puzzled by Tsugumi’s reaction that it needs a few seconds for Sayo to understand what was she just saying.

**Author's Note:**

> This story shared universe with my other Sayo/Tsugu and Hina/Aya fic. Since the other fic shows Hina's proposal, I'm itching to write Sayo's proposal. Of course after this, a few years in the future, Sayo will do a proper proposal.


End file.
